


Выбор сделан за нас

by mfoer



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfoer/pseuds/mfoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мы должны были уйти в тот вечер, не оборачиваясь и не думая дважды</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор сделан за нас

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка по фильму, с непонятным построением предложений, потому что эксперименты – наше все.

мы должны были уйти в тот вечер, не оборачиваясь и не думая дважды  
(кто бы только знал, насколько я не любил все эти празднования)  
твоя улыбка – спасение, тот второй бокал – для меня, и ты – по направлению ко мне, и мы – только вперед, через распахнутые двери, оставляя позади все и всех

я бы нашел способ сказать тебе все, что хотел, что раньше так по-идиотски звучало у меня в голове; ты бы понял, и улыбнулся с облегчением, потому что и сам чувствовал то же самое, просто боялся признать

мы бы взяли новые имена, уехали в Каир, а потом в Осло

ты бы отрастил небольшую бороду – я знаю, что каждая деталь твоего образа выверена с поразительной точностью и как ты бы морщился от одного вида этого инородного элемента на своем лице, но по-другому нам не удалось бы скрыться; а за едой ты бы все время раздражался, потому что в бороде застревали бы крошки; а я бы смеялся тому, как ты с трудом пытаешься нахмуриться, но у тебя этого не получается, и вот мы уже смеялись бы вместе

мы бы сидели на террасах в летних кафе, и в твоих очках отражалось бы солнце  
в руках – по чашке кофе, одна газета на двоих, и ты – недовольный тем, как я слишком долго читаю этот настолько нужный тебе разворот, и тщательно пытающийся сдержать взгляд из-под темных стекол, который каждые пару секунд бросаешь в мою сторону

ты бы читал мне стихи русских поэтов, пока мы лежали бы на траве в тени деревьев, спасаясь от знойной жары  
и твои слова, поначалу непонятные, а потом – словно холодные дурманящие прикосновения к моей щеке, заставляющие поверить в возможность лучшей жизни, и одежда, разбросанная беспорядочно, когда ты решаешь искупаться и настойчиво тянешь меня за собой

но

мы  
так и не ушли.

и я  
целюсь в тебя,

а ты  
вздыхаешь с облегчением  
и закрываешь глаза.


End file.
